


A Blank Canvas

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam enjoys pleasuring his big brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	A Blank Canvas

Sam’s lips teased the tip of his brother’s cock, alternately licking, then nibling with soft touches at the sensitive flesh.  
Dean was groaning hoarsely beneath his ministrations, murmuring his little brother’s name. 

Ignoring him, Sam continued, enjoying the feel of the hard member in his mouth, wallowing in the arousing sensation of having it at his mercy.  
When Sam made love to him, Dean was clay in his hands for Sam did so in the same way he applied himself to everything; with great attention to detail.  
It was the only time Dean was completely open and vulnerable, and Sam felt like a god pleasuring his ardent follower for his blind faith.

Dean spread his legs wider, knowing what was coming.

Sam chuckled.  
He‘d reduced Dean to a blank canvas, one on which Sam Winchester designed his masterpieces.  
Leaving the needy cock to bob in prayer, he pressed a questing tongue over Dean’s asshole, lubricating the opening with saliva before applying a generous dollop of lube. 

Dean moaned under the stimulation, a sound which satisfied Sam almost as much as the sex.  
The younger man worked methodically, teasing and taunting the hole, pushing in the tip of his finger then pulling back until, inch by inch, Sam’s long digit moved forward invading the most intimate part of his sibling's body. Occasionally his mouth would give a wet reminder to Dean's cock that soon, very soon, it would be feeling extremely happy.

Lazily, Sam continued to work on Dean’s asshole, inserting a second finger, then a third until he’d made it as comfortable as possible for the entrance of his cock.  
Lining up the tip, he pushed; gently at first, but then lust overcame him and he thrust forward until his cock was completely surrounded by Dean’s body. 

He caught Dean looking up at him, the green eyes open, the irises black pinpoints.  
But Sam no longer had time for a smile, his libido took hold and he pumped into the flesh which was cradling his cock in a tight caress. He came with a whine of pleasure, the tips of his fingers bruising the pale skin of Dean’s thighs where he gripped them tight.

As he rode the orgasm, he felt his come fill his brother's ass.  
He was reluctant to leave that warm place where he and Dean were joined together in one continuous body, but he’d prepared a memento for his sibling and as he removed his softening cock, he quickly applied a plug to Dean’s ass. He wanted a part of him to remain inside, for a little while at least.

He hadn’t forgotten about Dean’s pleasure though and with only a few movements of his mouth over the throbbing cock, Dean orgasmed.

Sam swallowed down all of his brother’s come. It seemed only fair. Now they each had a part of themselves in each other.

The End


End file.
